<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well Matched by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694384">Well Matched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fight Sex, Fighting As Foreplay, POV Antiope, one party has bruises/bleeding/bloody nose from fight damage, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for such awesome prompts. It was hard to choose! And thank you to Mystery Beta for the help.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antiope/Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well Matched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Work/gifts">Original_Work</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antiope stepped out from the shadows, her footsteps quiet in the sawdust shavings on the stable floor. Hippolyta knew she was there, and Antiope knew that. But her queen continued to groom her mount with long strokes of the finishing brush. Her bare arms gleamed in the light of the lanterns, and Antiope was content to watch. Hippolyta's beauty only grew as time slipped past them; her grace only grew, deepening to a magnificence that was a mantle she wore well. </p>
<p>"You are still angry," Antiope said at last, closing the distance between them. She put her hand over Hippolyta's, stilling the brush. "You'll rub him raw eventually."</p>
<p>"I gave you what you both wanted." Hippolyta pulled her hand away and led the horse to its stall. As she turned to Antiope, her eyes flashed. "Against my better judgment."</p>
<p>Antiope lifted her chin. "Your judgment is flawed. It always has been when it comes to Diana."</p>
<p>"You would address your queen in such a manner?" They stepped closer to each other in tandem. </p>
<p>"I would address my lover that way. Which are you today, Hippolyta?"</p>
<p>The tension filled the warm air between them, growing with each breath. Antiope expected a kiss--fierce and passionate and hard--but this was not like other fights. She only partially blocked the blow that came, and when she tasted the blood that ran from her nose, she grinned, desire turning feral. </p>
<p>They were well matched in combat, but Antiope had no intention of letting Hippolyta draw blood again. They had fought side by side since they were created, moving as one, thinking as one. Their love for Diana had only unified them, but on this, their divide only grew as Diana did. Because Hippolyta knew she must relent one day, as Antiope knew she would bear the brunt of Hippolyta's rage and grief over Diana's purpose. </p>
<p>With each blow she blocked, each hit she landed, Antiope's desire grew. She took advantage of Hippolyta's anger, sweeping her legs out from under her with one kick. Antiope was atop her, straddling her, pinning her arms back, above her head. </p>
<p>"Will we fight until it is too late for her, for all of us?"</p>
<p>"We will fight until I am ready to yield," Hippolyta said, using her hips and legs to flip their positions, but Antiope freed her hands, grabbing Hippolyta's hips. She grinned again as Hippolyta's eyes darkened with desire or anger--perhaps both. A horse wickered somewhere behind them, underscoring the silence of the night. Sawdust clung to Hippolyta's hair. They had stolen moments like this in times long ago--when their bodies were new and unexplored by each other. </p>
<p>But there was no tenderness in Antiope's bruising touch on Hippolyta's hips, in the way Hippolyta grabbed her hair, jerking her up into a kiss. Hippolyta had tasted Antiope's blood before, and Antiope hers, along with the blood of those they had slain. That was in the passion that swept over them after battle, where they let restraint fall away for the lust of victory. This kiss was neither victory nor yielding their fight. </p>
<p>Antiope began to work the laces, worn with time and use, of Hippolyta's leather bodice. Tonight, there was no ornate armor to get in her way. As soon as it was loose enough, Hippolyta shucked it off, tossing it away with a particular violence that made Antiope hungry for her exposed skin. She palmed one of Hippolyta's breasts, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger roughly. They stared into each other's eyes, and while Antiope was not asking for permission, she knew Hippolyta was giving it to her. </p>
<p>"Would you have me yield?" Antiope asked, smirking. </p>
<p>Hippolyta arched into the touch, breath becoming ragged. She caught Antiope's hand and guided it between her legs, where Antiope could feel the heat and slick of her desire underneath her clothing. "I would have you never disobey me again."</p>
<p>"Never," Antiope teased, running her fingertips lightly over Hippolyta's clit, "again, My Queen?" She pulled her hand away and licked her fingers delicately, savoring Hippolyta's taste. </p>
<p>The sawdust was soft beneath Antiope as she pulled Hippolyta down, tight against her. She could smell sweat and horse and the perfumed oil on Hippolyta's skin. And she could hear the hitch in Hippolyta's breath when she pressed her thigh between her legs. </p>
<p>"My judgment disobeys you," Antiope whispered, lips grazing Hippolyta's. "But my heart never will."</p>
<p>Hippolyta pushed a hand between them, pressing underneath Antiope's girdle, and Antiope let her eyes flutter closed. It had been too long since they had touched each other this way. When she opened her eyes, Hippolyta's fingertips pressing into her wild curls, Antiope could see that Hippolyta was trying not to smile. </p>
<p>"Your heart? Your loins, perhaps."</p>
<p>Antiope stroked Hippolyta's cheek. "Have you forgiven me then?" She was not surprised to see her queen's expression harden, to feel her fingers withdraw.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Hippolyta…" Antiope gripped the back of Hippolyta's head as she pressed her knee harder between her legs, knowing Hippolyta wanted release--however it may come. "You cannot stay angry with me forever."</p>
<p>"A while longer, at least."</p>
<p>They moved in tandem, pulling at laces and flaps, Antiope nipping at Hippolyta's shoulder and Hippolyta scratching Antiope's hips until they were both naked and Hippolyta's wet cunt pressed into the hard curve of Antiope's thigh again. As Hippolyta moved her hips against her, Antiope ran her hands over her skin, bronzed and glazed with a sheen of sweat. </p>
<p>Her own need was acute, aching, but the greater pleasure was ignoring it for the heat of HIppolyta's anger. Wordlessly, they pressed their bodies together, Hippolyta taking what she wanted, blunt fingernails digging into Antiope's shoulders. She knew when Hippolyta was on the verge of her climax--the way her body tensed, her eyes went wide. And when Hippolyta threw her head back, her mouth open and eyes closed as she held her moan within herself. Antiope knew Hippolyta would not give her the pleasure of hearing her.</p>
<p>And she did not intend to give Antiope the pleasure of release either, as evidenced by how quickly she stood, shaking her hair before dressing herself with the swiftness of one who need always be prepared. Antiope propped herself on her elbows, content to watch, to let the ache between her legs grow close to painful. </p>
<p>Hippolyta bent to her and gently wiped the drying blood away from Antiope's face. But her eyes were hard again. "Do not fail me, sister."</p>
<p>Antiope caught her hand, kissed her fingertips before letting go. "Never."</p>
<p>She let herself fall back, eyes fluttering closed as Hippolyta's footsteps receded. Then Antiope pressed her hand between her legs and let everything else fall away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for such awesome prompts. It was hard to choose! And thank you to Mystery Beta for the help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>